Dark Parables: Frozen Hearts
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: The kingdom of Arendelle trapped in an Eternal Winter under mysterious reason's, a girl frozen solid, and a false king. Will you be able to solve the mystery or will the kingdom be doom forever in its winter state? Told in the second person. Dark Parables/Frozen Au, Elsanna, and yes incest
1. Prologue

_A/N: Alight folks, I know this isn't an update to my other stories, but this idea wouldn't leave my head. This story is a Dark Parables and Frozen AU for those who don't know what that is it's a hidden object. Why, you might ask, 'cause I'm a hidden object nerd. After playing Rise of the Snow Queen and watching Frozen I thought it would make a wicked squeal. You don't have to play the series to understand what's going on for I will explain all that is relevant. This all be said the story is also written in second person (expect for the prologue), and Elsanna is endgame. Sorry for long ass author note, but I had to explain, so enjoy._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Upon a frozen lake several things were taking place at once, one, a girl slowly dying as ice revenged her body freezing her hands, her movements sluggish her breath had become so cold it matched the frigid air around her, and she felt ice begin to pierce her heart. Another a man and a reindeer racing to save said girl. The final a woman drenched in fear running for her life. All going on while a snow storm buried the land creating a whiteout upon the lake. A man emerged from the snow calling to the fleeing woman. He called out to her concerned, "You can't keep running forever."

Her voice is full of sorrow as she tries to bargain for her escape with him. "Please leave me be," she pleaded her voice fragile as a snowflake. Backing away from him her train of thought goes to something she cares about, but wishes not to hurt ever again. "Just take care of my sister," she implored.

Pain filled his own eyes, "Your sister is dead . . .'cause of you."

The whiteout died and the land became silent. The freezing girl can see a man coming towards her. A brief smile crosses her lips as he goes to call his name, but the sound of a sword being drawn causes her to pause. She sees the sword and the sobbing woman upon the ice. Knowing of her ill coming fate she makes a last minute decision and rushes for the two. Trusting herself in-between the two to defend the woman she faced the coming sword, and rose her hand in feeble attempt to halt the blade. Her hands froze as the sword makes contact shattering into dozens of pieces, a shock-wave sends the man to the ground. With one final breath misting in the cold air the girl is frozen solid.

The grief stricken blond woman looks up seeing the frozen person. She yells in the dying wind a name, "Anna." Seeing all the pain she brought to her land, and her sister the woman takes one last look at the frozen girl and fleeing the winter entrapped land. The grief stricken man and his reindeer friend stay watching, waiting for something. A sign that the frozen girl might breathe once again, but as day turns to dusk nothing changes. They take their leave towards the forest on the other side of the lake to hopefully find a way to bring back what was lost. The man upon the grown stood up noticing the woman, a smirk grew upon his, and he made his way towards the snow covered castle. As the kingdom grew darker the winds howled in pain, snow feel heavy once again, and the land fell to winter's harsh bite.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arendelle Norway 3 days later.

A journal in one hand a tape recorder in the other you listen to the voice as it dictates your mission. "Good morning Detective today's your travels will be taking you to Arendelle a place that is entrapped in snow. We thought you dealt with the last of The Snow Queen after saving Kai and Gerda several years back. We know little about why the snow is falling, but it seems to be radiating from two places. The first a frozen statue in the middle of a frozen lake, the second an enormous ice palace high in the mountain region. We have given you a monitor that will allow you keep track of the temperature of your body, and hopefully the cloak you received from the Red Ridding Hood Sisters it should ensure your warmth. Your mission is to free the land from its winter state and figure out why this occurred. Beware though detective if the cold happens to get to you, you may endure a frozen heart. Good luck Detective, and stay warm."

The voice cuts as a large mound of snow comes crashing down near you causing your horse to rear on it's hind legs throwing you off the carriage, and proceeds to run away. Rising from the mound of snow you gaze around to see nothing, but a frozen wasteland before your very eyes. Brushing off the powder from your cloak you begin your journey. In the distance you see the lake and an object barley visible. Cautiously, you step upon a lake it creaks under your weight, and a blast of cold air assaults your face. The further you venture seeing ships entrapped, motionless, like an ominous warning of what is still yet to come. Closer to the middle you get the alarm around your wrist begins to wail shrilly. Glancing down it reads the frigid temperature of negative 10, and rapidly dropping. Your breathing shallows turning to mist with each ragged breath. You use your arms to maintain some sense of warmth, but nothing seems to help. Reaching the object in question it you discover it is in fact a girl. Shock, and sorrow lacing the frozen features of her face. A hand rose in an act of protection, and the other lowered as if in an act of reassurance, or grabbing something. The alarm becomes more fervent in warning you of the danger. The temperature reads minus 53 far too cold for any normal human to survive in. Your body shakes violently, until your eyes lids feel heavy and as you fall to the ice you see a figure in an icy blue dress stroking the statues face.

You awake feeling warmth coating your face through bleary eyes you see that your body has reached its normal temperature. "I see you're awake, Stranger," a voice calls from the shadows of the fire.

You see a man approach you he runs a hand through auburn hair. His green eyes are soft, gentle, and filled with interest. A gray trench coat covering his body dark gray patches line the cloak from possibly melted snow of the outside storm. He smiles warmly the first warm thing you've seen since entering the frigid land. "I'm Prince Hans of the South-" He pauses, a devious smile flits to his face. "King Hans of Arendelle," he voice no longer holding a care for your well-being, but a sinister purr. Hans must have realized he had forgotten you were still there. Changing his tune quickly, he resumes, "I see you have been sent here to solve the case plaguing this great kingdom. I have heard many of tale about you Detective. Both good and bad. Many say you're savior, others a villain. Prove me wrong by killing that Ice Queen that lives atop the mountain. She is the reason of our suffering." He turns his back towards, you facing the fire. "That girl frozen upon the lake was my fiancee. She froze my dear Anna's heart out of jealously, and fled cursing our land with this an Eternal Winter."

You hear a knock pounding upon the door, and Hans' face light up with utmost joy "Excuse me Detective I have royal matters to attend to," he bows. "Arendelle will be forever in your debt if the Ice Queen is subdued."

You nod and prepare for your parting. Stepping in front of the fire you rub your hands together. Glancing around the room something catches your attention a portrait. Upon further inspection you discover it as the woman you saw stroking the statue. She looks sad for some reason, stiff in her high collar dress holding a scepter and orb. A golden plate underneath read Queen Elsa of Arendelle. This discovery makes you wonder if the story 'King' Hans told you was indeed creditable.

The door suddenly opens and you an elder woman who looks familiar. "Detective," she cries excitement in her voice. "It is I Gerda, oh it has been many years since we last meet." She frowns, "Oh dear, if you're here that means this winter is indeed magical."

"Of course it is, Gerda," a voice laughs. You see another person enter he too is older yet familiar. "Snow during the middle of summer doesn't happen everyday." He spots you and his face becomes alight. "Ah, Detective its good to see you again."

"Kai," Gerda interrupts the friendly exchange. "It's Elsa and Anna." _Anna,_ you make note of the name upon hearing it knowing it might be useful in the future.

He hangs his head in sorrow, "Those poor girls, this madness will never end for them will it."

Your confused, but you allow them to fill you in on all the info they possess. "The girls are decedents of The Snow Queen and her brother Ross both of whom you have met before. After the incident with the mirror, all first born child bared by future decedents were cursed with her frigid powers. Though the king and queen were unprepared for a second child they had Anna nonetheless. The two siblings loved each even with Elsa's powers. One day Elsa accidentally struck Anna upon the head and the two were separated causing both to have broken hearts. Elsa from not seeing her sister and grief plaguing her, and Anna wondering if her sister hated her. A few days ago the two were reunited for Elsa's coronation, but that too went horrible wrong. Her powers were revealed and the poor girl fled, only to have Anna chasing after her. What happened up there in that mountain is hard to say, but before anyone really knew Anna was frozen solid upon the lake."

"Maybe, if you talked to Elsa, convinced her to come back down, that might solve this winter problem, save the kingdom, and Anna as well," Kai adds.

You nod knowing your next mission is to find Elsa. Leaving you bade Kai and Gerda a farewell before heading out into the cold once more. Snow falling heavy, and the wind nips at you, despite the gloves. Slowly you watch your body temperature drop to an 87, luckily the enchantment on your clothes keeps you warm. Your journey begins towards the mountain not knowing, what is store. As you walk upon snow and ice you mind can't shake off the bad feeling about King Hans.

_A/N: questions, complaints, or anything else feel free to review. Chapter will get progressively longer, and there will only be five or six of them._


End file.
